grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy McIlroy
Katherine "Kathy" McIlroy is a student at Grange Hill between 2001 to 2007 and Deputy Manager of the CLC in 2008, played by Sammy O'Grady. She made is first appearance in episode 1 of series 24 and made her last appearance in episode 20 of series 31. Kathy is the daughter of Margaret McIlroy and Graham McIlroy. Kathy's best friends are Martin Miller, Karen Young, Eleanor Smith and Holly Parsons and her friends are Maddie Gilks, Shona West, Baz Wainwright, Josh Irving, Taylor Mitchell, Donnie Briscoe, Dawn O'Malley, Kat Simpson and Ross Duncan. Her relationships include Martin and Spencer Hargreaves. Character History 'Series 24 (2001)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 25 (2002)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Series 26 (2003)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 27 (2004)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 28 (2005)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 29 (2005)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 30 (2007)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 31 (2008)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' Other Information *Kathy is the third of three others with the first name Cathy/Kathy. The other Cathy/Kathy's are: **Cathy Hargreaves, a student at Grange Hill School from 1978 to 1982 **Kathy, the social worker of Alec Jones, a student at Grange Hill School from 1995 to 1999 *Kathy is the second of one other to be of Irish descent. The others are: **Mary McCarthy, a student at Grange Hill School in 1993 Appearances Gallery Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:McIlroy Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Teachers Category:Characters